<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grimlock x Bumblebee by Bumbleswipe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639700">Grimlock x Bumblebee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe'>Bumbleswipe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lemon, M/M, Multiple Valves (Transformers), Overloads (Transformers), Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimlock wanted to give Bee a nice surprise after he noticed that no one took him serious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Autobots &amp; Bumblebee (Transformers), Grimlock (Transformers)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grimlock x Bumblebee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>** Warning: Lemon** </p><p>Grimlock P.O.V: </p><p>We were hanging out at the scrap yard when the Alchemor started to blast the alarm when a Decepticon was near. The signal came from within crown city.</p><p>"Alright team, this is what we are going to..." Bee started to say, but was cut off. </p><p>"No worries Bee, we got this" Sideswipe said and drove off into the ground bridge, everyone else following him. I saw Bumblebee look down to the floor, sad that no one would pay attention to his commands. This gave me an idea to help Bee cheer up later. </p><p>*Time Skip* </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>General P.O.V: </p><p>The bots came back from the mission and everyone disperse to different sides of the scrap yard leaving Grimlock and Bumblebee by themself. Grim took the opportunity to give Bee the surprise he wanted. </p><p>"Hey Bee can ya come here for a sec?" Grimlock call out to Bee and gesture him to follow him to his quarters. Bee looked back at him and followed him with a confused look on his face. Bumblebee enters Grim's berth room and doesn't see him..</p><p>"Uuh Grimlock, where are you?" Bumblebee asked as he looked around the dark room, but was scared when he got lunged against a wall. </p><p>"W-wow, what is the meaning of this Grim?" Bumblebee asked startled as Grimlock was holding him in his bot form against the wall. </p><p>"I wanted to give you a surprise. I saw you were sad today" Grimlock finished saying while nuzzling on Bee's neck.</p><p>"T-thanks Grim, but that won't be necessary" Bumblebee got lifted from the ground by his hips. </p><p>"Oh, but I want too" Grimlock looked at Bee with dark optics as he place both of Bee's legs on each of his shoulders. Grim took off his codpiece and tapped at his port asking him to open it. Bee looks down at him blushing a bright blue, but listening to Grim's command. Bee draws back his port giving Grim a closer look to his valve and stiff spike. </p><p>"Mmm Delicious" Grimlock says as he looks up to Bee's optics, but getting closer to Bee's valve. Bumblebee stares down gulping hard. Bee feels Grimlock's breath against his valve causing to send a shiver down his spine. </p><p>Grimlock starts by giving a swift lick to Bee's valve and sucks his clit. This causes Bee to moan. Grimlock grinning against his valve, he continued to suck on his clit and inserting two digits inside his valve. Bee threw his head back in pleasure. </p><p>~S-scrud Grim.. That f-feels good~ Bee said in between moans. Grimlock went faster with his digits and flicking Bee's clit with his tongue activating all sensitive nodes on Bee's valve. Grim then takes out his digits and licks rapidly Bee's valve, growling to cause vibrations. </p><p>~G-grim, oh m-my Primus~ Bee wrapped his legs around Grim's head causing him to go in deeper into his valve. </p><p>~G-grim I'm g-gon~ Bee couldn't finish as he overloaded in Grim's mouth. Grimlock steps back from his valve with a face full of trans fluid. </p><p>~You taste so good~ Grimlock stated as he place Bumblebee down and went back to nuzzling Bee's neck. </p><p>"Did you like your surprise?" Grimlock asked excited. </p><p>"Yes, I-i did. As a matter of fact. I have one for you" Grimlock looked at Bee confused as Bee pushed him against his berth. </p><p>~Now it is my turn~ Bee gets on top of Grimlock with a grin on his faceplate. Grimlock looks at him with wide optics at Bee's sudden dominance. Bumblebee kissed Grimlock's neck going downward on the Dino bot until he reached his codpiece and takes if off. Grimlock without hesitation opens his port and shows Bee a fully erect thick spike. Throbbing and asking for attention. </p><p>Bee grabs Grim's spike from the base and starts to pump him at a steady pace. Bee looks at Grim with a nasty look making Grim blush. Bee licks from the base up to the tip and then gives it a small kiss. Bee is still pumping him and starts putting the tip inside his mouth swirling his tongue around it. This makes Grimlock groan in pleasure. Bee started to deep throat making Grimlock reach for Bee's head to help with his bobbing. Bumblebee stops sucking his spike and slowly started going up to Grim's faceplate and kissed him passionately while placing himself on top of his spike. Bee was teasing him and Grim couldn't hold it anymore, he grabbed Bee by the hips and slammed him down on his thick spike making Bee hiss in pain.</p><p>"F-frag Grim, you're so big" </p><p>"Thanks" Grim smirked at him and started to move Bee. </p><p>Bee quickly got the idea and started to bounce on Grim making a loud clanking sound. </p><p>~G-grim, Primus, it feels so good~ Bee said in between moans. </p><p>~I'll make you feel better~ That's when Grimlock grabbed and hugged Bumblebee making himself lower and lay down to Grim's chasis. Grim picked up the pace and was ramming Bumblebee. Bee had his optics rolled back and Glossa hanging out with all the pleasure he was receiving. </p><p>"F-frag Grim I'm c-cumming" </p><p>"Me too Bee.. and hard" Grim picked up Bee, making Grimlock top now and started to thrust harder into Bumblebee as his climax was approaching. </p><p>Bee then started to pour trans fluid from his spike and valve as he reached his climax making a mess on his and Grim's chasis, covering Grim's spike with his trans fluid. Grimlock lays down and hugs Bee by the shoulder as his thrust get harder. </p><p>"Scream my name Bumblebee" </p><p>"GRIMLOCK! F-frag I'm going to cum again" That is when both bots came making a whole trans fluid mess. Now both were laying down on Grim's berth breathing heavily.</p><p>"G-grim that was... amazing"</p><p>"yes.. it was" Grimlock turns to Bumblebee and hugs him by the hip.</p><p>"Can we do that again some other time?" Grimlock asked Bee nuzzling his neck cables. </p><p>"Yes Grim, I'd like that" Bee hugged him back and went into recharge in each others arms. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>